Raised, thankful, Unchained heart
by Baka Dreamer Tsubamer
Summary: Link was always the one to fix things and make Dark link happy,but that was the past. Now Dark link is in ruins because his love,Link,has disappeared without a trace.He slowly starts thinking about the past and how he even fell in love with his angel,but even now he needs Link to come back and fix things,but he's gone, and Dark's heart is broken in pieces only held by loose chains.


Unchained Raised Thankful heart

Dark was worried.

No, he was more than worried, he was...terrified. He was mortified. Horrified.

Dark didn't even know what to do in those kinds of situations, usually he got advice from...

No, he wasn't about to break down, not after convincing everyone that he wasn't having an anxiety attack everyday. It took a lot of practice not to cry in front of people who knew him, it was also very difficult to hide his emotions everyday, but he did it because of him. Because he was...he had...

As the raven haired Hylian moved away from the window he was leaning on he couldn't help, but to feel useless in this situation. Nothing he did could change anything.

It was the end of everything, it was all changing, everything. That one small detail turned into a big mistake. Dark hadn't done anything wrong...he had just kissed the one he loved...and...

Thinking about it made him dizzy, so he sat in his bed and tried to ignore the extra one that used to belong to his beloved, he refused to move it. He refused to touch it.

It had been an awkward year, where he found the other slightly attractive, kind hearted and...attractive. Very attractive.

All throughout the year Dark tried to figure out what he was feeling, he even asked his love about it, but he still didn't get a straight answer. Dark tried to ignore it, endure it and even went along with whatever felt natural, even if it meant he kissed his love. Even if he was a guy. Even if it was Link.

Even if he had been the first Hylian Dark had ever seen.

When Dark was saved, from his room, a couple of month's ago, he had thought Link was an angel, but now he was more than that. Somehow, when he first meet him until his unknown feelings blossomed, he had always called him a god when he was alone with his thoughts. Dark was more obsessed with Link then, but now he had more control of it.

Dark had always found it difficult to hide his feelings from his ''god", but he tried his best, it wasn't until Two month's ago that Link accepted the gestures. Link was finally with him.

They would only go as far as kissing lightly under the moonlight where no one could see their growing love, but...eventually Link grew slightly distant. He would sometimes lower his ears slightly and wear a frown upon his face. Link never told anything to Dark, which Dark took as a sign to let him alone for a while, but it didn't stop him from cheering him up. At the beginning, Dark had tried to buy him gifts and surprise him in bed with breakfast, but it showed little result as Dark could hear him cry at night.

After a few days he didn't know what else could help, so he planned a date for them with them having a race to the top death mountain near the fairy fountain. It had taken Dark weeks to plan this date for it wasn't really about the race, but the picnic and the stargazing, there was supposed to be a meteor shower that day. It was the reason why Dark had been planning carefully as it only lasts for a couple of minutes and not to mention that the winner of the race gets whatever he wants, which of course Dark will lose to on purpose.

Not that it helped much as Link had a breakdown at the end of the meteor shower which Dark tried to calm down, but his love just cried as he held him in his arms. Dark really didn't have much patience with Link anymore, but still waited for his answer as he finished crying in his chest. "Link, could you please tell me what's troubling you...please?" he couldn't help but ask as he saw his distressed face and his red eyes.

"..."

Link almost never said a word after that, and then...

All of the sudden seven days had passed by quickly and on the seventh day Link was gone.

It hurt Dark not knowing what he did wrong or what he could of done to help soon he shut himself up in this house almost never coming out, sometimes he would stare at the empty bed that belonged to his love. He knew he couldn't stick to the past, but without Link he felt as though he didn't exist, he was the only one who truly understood him.

A few months had passed before he had shut himself out from Hyrule and now he was trying to get passed it, but he still felt lonely even when he was in the company of friends. Dark hungered for the touch of his loved one, their kisses, for a long lonely time now, but he couldn't do anything about it. There were a couple of times where Dark would look for his love and scan the entirety of Hyrule, but he was never seen by anyone again. Sometimes he hallucinated that in the distance there was a spot of golden hair running away, but it resulted on being someone else or just his imagination.

Eventually time moved so slowly for Dark, so slow that it seemed to go on and on like two mirrors staring at each other, it hurt. It hurt. It hurt. The clock he used to only stare at til the day ended _ticked_ on and on, and it hurt more with each passing _tock_ that he saw or heard.

Dark had wondered, even now, if Link forgot him. If he was still his, and his alone.

He needed his love, he craved for it, he _needed_ it. Dark was like a river, a lonely river he was, and he wanted to run into the sea, to Link, to the open arms of the sea and stay there for all eternity. "Oh my love, my darling..." he couldn't help but speak out loud in the empty house.

Dark got up from the bed and stared at the empty one, slowly, he extended his arm as if to touch his love's pillow, but could bear to do it and let his arm fall.

'Don't be afraid' Dark remembered what his love once said to him 'please I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just as scared as you are so please forgive me.'

It was the first time they meet, the first time Dark had seen another Hylian before, and the first time he was treated kindly with a soft voice. Before any of this happened.

Dark shook his head and touched the pillow and slowly caressed it as if it were alive, slowly he shifted and sat down in Link's bed while smiling remembering all the good times they had together. The time Link got him his first possession, it being a music box. The first time Link found out Dark had collected five orange rupees without knowing what they were or their value, he had freaked out and they ended up spending it on supplies and food. There was also the time were Dark accidentally drank beer and got drunk, he never remembered clearly what happened, Link never let go what had happened that night. All he said was that it made him laugh when Dark started to sing and say how there were red clouds shaped like hearts smiling at him, let's just say that day there were no clouds in the sky.

Unconsciously laying on Link's bed he started to softly cry, it took a while to get everything out, but he eventually calmed down. Suddenly he felt something underneath the pillow, he searched again to find the object was made of paper, taking it out slowly he stared at it out of shock.

What was in his hand was a letter, and right on the center of it was Dark's name; his name was in Link's handwriting, clear and simple. Dark slowly opened the letter as if it wasn't real, as if he was just imagining it.

What read is as follows:

 _Dear Dark,_

 _'Dear' isn't even fit for what I feel for you nor does it describe you completely. In my heart you are always there, in my mind you haunt me, your every touch marks me. I'm so sorry to tell you this through a letter and I hope you can forgive my lack of courage to tell you directly, but I know if I told you directly I would never be able to let you go._

 _Zelda has informed me of my duty a couple of weeks ago, I was supposed to return to my childhood and warn her of the events that are to happen, but I asked her to wait for a few days so I could spend time with you. Unfortunately, Zelda told me of the possible outcome that the royal family of that time would take which involves me taking the ocarina and travelling far from Hyrule castle making Ganondorf's rule nonexistent. As you know, if it wasn't for Ganondorf getting the Triforce I would of never of meet you my sweet shadow._

 _Zelda said she could **only** take me back since I pulled out the master sword and traveled through time, and I can't refuse her orders either knowing that if I refuse it would be considered treason by not wanting to save Hyrule when I have the power to. You probably noticed my behavior these past few days and I wouldn't expect any less, you know me better than anyone else after all. I'm sorry my last few days I have done nothing, but make you worry endlessly._

 _If I am to succeed in my mission I will not be able to come back because our times will be different. Basically, if Ganon never takes over, your timeline would be as if it didn't happen, and I will forever live in a universe different from yours. I am truly sorry. I know you will miss me greatly and suffer from it, but I had no choice, please don't be mad. I could never ask you to run away to another country with me, because Zelda has eyes and ears in every kingdom it won't be hard to get captured. You don't need that, not after being imprisoned for seven years in the water temple under Ganon's rule. Zelda has the triforce of wisdom after all...she could find us easily..._

 _I'm sorry, but you may never see me again. Knowing this I send you all of my love, everyday that passes I will try to look at the sky so that if you see it in your time...maybe I won't feel so alone. As I write the letter I couldn't help but look at your sleeping face, a face I would not see again in all eternity..._

 _It's almost morning, and as I sit here in our house I want you to know that you are the only thing that I truly treasured and I will always love no matter how much time passes or if we are in different timelines._

 _Lot's of love for all eternity now and beyond,_

 _Link._

 _P.S:_ " _I love you. Always remember that_."

Dark didn't need anything else, he said nothing, he didn't even think about it. That was all he needed, maybe in the future Dark will find a way to see Link again, he knew going to different dimensions wasn't impossible. There was a hero that did it easily or so say history books.

Of Dark didn't blame his love for his choice, but he couldn't feel happy about it either...

As he cried with mixed feelings that night a lone shadow watched Dark as it headed to the Forest Temple, the shadow placed a single piece of parchment paper on the nearby tree trunk and left through an unknown portal...

"The flow of time is always cruel...its speed seems different for each person...A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory from younger days..."

-Sheik

 **Author's note** :

soooooo...I didn't know what I wanted to write about since this is my first story to post in Fanfiction...I have no idea if it's even good or not, but who cares I'm still practicing. Anyway, this story was one of my old works that I wrote in the 8th grade and I never finished it until now...I'm still not sure if there is going to be more of this cause it was only just a one-shot story at first.

But don't worry! future Me if going to decide weather or not to continue, so you'll just have to wait until I get 'inspiration' and if I don't continue this story than I am a heartless jerk just like the rest of the people who leave you hooked on a story.

 **Fun fact:**

my inspiration came from three songs I had to sing in choir 'Unchained melody'(better if you hear the choir version),'You raise me up' by Josh Groban, and 'Thank you' by Matt Giraud.


End file.
